


［jaydick] 变化

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 迪克對杰森長大的變化有些感慨，這令杰森有所不滿





	［jaydick] 变化

杰森对迪克来说，他只不过是弟弟们之中的其中一个，也是比较棘手的那一位，某种意义上比达米安更棘手。

在第一次和见面的时候，迪克回到卫恩宅在自己的房间睡觉时，突然被杰森偷袭，他们的打架甚至惊动了阿福。

「少爷们，住手吧！」

虽然被新任罗宾先下手为强攻击了，但对已经单飞成夜翼的他，这简直不在话下，很快凭着多年经验，占取优势反败为胜，而这争强好胜的小子不 甘心的挣扎吼叫，「他先动手先的！」

「在我睡着时？！」迪克要为对方的蛮不讲理，不禁翻白眼。

他好好的回家睡着，哪里有动手过？ ！

「在我的床上！」

「你的床为什么在我房间里？」

闻言，现任罗宾杰森理清好前原因后果，不可置信地向阿福问，「这是真的吗，阿尔佛雷得？！」

「这样我就不用每天打扫两间房间了。」

误会已解开，迪克松下手的那一瞬间，杰森马上离开他一米的范围外，这让他可以好好打量对方，比较起弟弟，对迪克来说这位更像是一名陌生人。

不过以迪克的读心能力，也不难看出杰森对阿福欲言又止，但直到对方离开，他还是没能说出来咽了回去。

「为什么你不说？」

「什么？」杰森不解问。

「你刚刚是想和阿福说转房间的事吧？你应该很想转的，为什么最后没和阿福提起？」

回应他的却是被扔过来的枕头，「这里是我的房间，要离开也是你离开！」

很轻松地接过枕头，迪克笑而不语看着杰森把自己扔在床上睡，也许对当时的迪克来说，杰森还只是一名陌生人，但还好他们有共同的想法。

当他躺在床上，与杰森挤在一起的时候，杰森没有强烈的反抗，更证实他的想法。

这小子不想让阿福每天打扫两间房间。

迪克暗自发笑，虽然新来的罗宾脾气暴躁，但还算可爱，可刚躺下之后几秒，迪克背后突然响起杰森的声音，惊得以为自己内心的想法被看穿了。

「你就是查理德.格雷森？」

「呃……我是？」迪克一头雾水回应，「不过，你也可以叫我迪克？」

「迪克？你认真的？」背后传来阵阵笑意，这令迪克很想回头看看杰森当时的表情，但可惜的是因为连续三天没睡的疲累，他已经回归黑暗之中沉睡 。

直到第二天起床时，他大约把杰森当作是抱抌，双手双脚像树熊那样，把对方紧紧的抱入怀里，而杰森满脸通红的吼叫。

「放开我！」

这弟弟挺好抱的。 迪克当时这样想。

再这之后对他的感受，大约就是固执的弟弟吧？

杰森不愿单单成为他的替代品，反而更想要超越成为他的存在，并发言要打破他所有纪录，这令布鲁斯有点苦恼，这新罗宾给了他很大的挑战，迪克在旁边观看 而此为乐。

也很乐意训练当中和杰森对打，一次又一次的失败并没有令杰森放弃停下脚步，反而像海绵一样快速吸收进步下去，仿佛他就是为此而生，像呼吸那般自然作战， 他的确不是只有嘴巴上说说。

有一次迪克被杰森抓住，毫不留情地扔在地垫上，他终于有一次被杰森放倒了，而杰森跨在迪克身上，低头气喘喘的，脸上充满欣喜若狂，汗水 顺着下巴，滴落在迪克的嘴角，迪克不自觉地伸出浅色的舌头舔上。

挺咸的……

接着迪克这才后知后觉的，自己干了什么傻事，回过神便发现杰森正用奇妙的眼神盯着他，这种眼神他第一次见，无法解读。

但迪克可没想就此完，于是猛然伸手抓住杰森的脖子，把他们的姿势反转，用全身的重量压在杰森身上，扬起微笑说，「你还早的很。」

杰森眼神凶恶地盯着迪克，「你给我等着。」

迪克站起来伸手拉起杰森，勾起嘴角笑，「好，我等着。」

他的确为此期待。

可他还没能等到那个时刻，充满未知可能性的年轻小鸟，没能展翅高飞，反而坠落到充满灰尘的地面上，像夹在书页之间的干花那样被压成扁扁平平，流下 一摊血液在路面上淌流开来，毫无生气呆呆仰望天空。

那时他还为了泰坦的事而在外太空，这突如其来的死讯，在来到他的墓地之前，迪克觉得这一切都不真实，和父母在眼前死去不同，他有史以来第一次清楚感觉到， 人真的可以在自己看不到的地方突然死去。

然后他的弟弟回来了，甚至长的比他还又高又壮，迪克眨眨眼围绕杰森走一圈，并拍拍他的肩膀微笑说，「不管怎么说，欢迎回来！」

那时候杰森的表情比他过往看到的更微妙。

「哦，所以你还当我是弟弟？」杰森嘲笑说，这莫名令迪克背后升起一阵寒意，虽然不知道是出至于哪里，但迪克耸了耸肩，试图以开玩笑的方式把气氛回暖。

「当然啦，你不是我弟弟还能是什么？」

「好吧好吧，鸟妈妈就是鸟妈妈，我们全都是你的鸟宝宝。」杰森朝他翻白眼，甚至可以打趣道，「今晚我睡在哪？还是说阿福终于愿意给我一间 独立房间，要是没有……我想我亲爱的『大哥』应该不介意我和他挤在同一床上？」

迪克有些困扰地皱眉头，并不是他不同意杰森的提议，只是杰森的语气及加重某两个字的发音，这没由来的让他感到不安。

杰森不会在提姆及达米安入住，还拥有自己的独立房间后，还真相信阿福那套不用每天清两间房的话。

这不会是杰森没有自己房间的不满方式吧？

也许他有受过专业的认谎测试，能够很轻易地读懂别人的想法，可在同样受过训练的兄弟身上却是最没有效的，更没说眼前这兄弟还离开他们很久，这令迪克现在 看不清杰森的真正想说，他试图猜测问，「要是你想要一间属于你的独立房间，我们现在可以安排上——」

「看来你真的想赶我走。」

「什！我当然没有！」迪克脑子一片空白，惊呼否认道。 随后又发现自己的反应过于激烈，干巴巴地解释说，「不，我的意思是，我还想你才是不想和我睡的那一位。」

杰森没在意，耸耸肩和他擦身而过，留下一句话随风消散。

「那还等什么？」

我怀疑我被杰森套路了，但我没证据。

直到他们强行挤在同一个床上弹动不能，这更加深迪克的想法，今时不同往日，他们已经长成两名身高平均一米八的大男人，要不是杰森从背后抱紧他，迪克一定 会掉下来。

迪克每次睡觉都只穿四角短裤，而杰森过往因为夜间的活动，每次累的连衣服也不换，直接身穿罗宾装的躺上床。

但这次杰森没有穿上衣，炽热的胸膛贴近迪克的身后，强而有力的手臂把迪克圈入他的怀里，温暖的呼吸吹在耳边发痒。

也许是他良好的睡眠质素，也许是杰森的怀抱温暖得令人想睡，他有些神经大条地睡着了，但即使睡眠质素有多良好，迪克还是被吵醒了。

床轻微晃动着，悄悄地吱吱作响，脖后被温暖潮湿的舌头舔着，迪克还在想自己需不需要继续装睡下来，杰森就已经发现他的动静，略为趣味问，「还 打算装下去，迪基鸟？」

迪克用力一推，天旋地转，他已经用屁股坐在杰森的腹部上，以居高临下的姿势俯视杰森，带有点作为大哥或者当泰坦首领的影子，用充满权威的声音反问，「那你还等 什么？」

「我在很久以前就一直等着你了。」


End file.
